My Baby Bella
by xXJade-RoseXx
Summary: Bella's on her way over to the Cullen's, when an accident occurs turning her into a 5 month old baby. Edward and his family must look after her for a while until they find away to turn her back. How will the Cullens cope with the smaller verson of Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Bella is on her way to the Cullen's, when an accident occurs turning her into a 5 months year old baby. The Cullen must look after her for awhile till they find our how to turn her back.**

**(Not a good summary XD)**

**Disclaimer- Seriously, if I owned Twilight I would not be writing fanfict stories about it :P SM OWNS ALLL!**

**Chapter One- Bella POV**

It was the weekend and Edward reluctantly allowed me to spend the day at Jacobs. Ever since him and his family returned from Alaska, they all had been a little too protective, even Rosalie. Her and I had become closer after the incident in Italy, which almost lead me, Edward and Alice to our deaths that day.

Anyway, after a long day at Jacobs I was headed back over to the Cullen's. I had to say, the plus side of being at La push was that Alice couldn't see where I was or what I was doing. So me and Jacob had been Motor bike riding and a lot of other stuff that Edward would never allow me to do. Apparently I'm way to 'fragile'.

I sighed and glanced at the rear-view mirror.

It was still a bit of a journey to Edwards, so I tuned the radio to my favourite station and hummed along to the familiar song.

My mind ran of the many ways I could seduce Edward, no luck. Even if I laid completely naked on his bed, he probably wouldn't touch me. He wanted to wait until we were married.

I gasped, noticing how much gas I had left. I loved my Chevy but I wished it held more gas.

"Almost out" I muttered frustrated. I was glad there was a gas station up ahead.

As I pulled into the gas station, something didn't feel right.

I don't no why I felt this way, but I slowly and cautiously got out of my Chevy.

I shook my head, I was just being paranoid. Nothing new.

Suddenly a glove covered my face to keep me from screaming.

"Hello Isabella" came a voice.

I gasped, as eyes came into contact with bright red ones.

**Alice POV**

Me and Edward were waiting anxiously for Bella's arrival, I had already told Charlie she would be staying the weekend. The only reason he agreed cause it wasn't Edward asking for her to sleepover it was me the lovely Alice Cullen.

The rest of the family were on a short hunting trip and would back in time to see Bella before she fell asleep.

Edward glanced in my direction, he must have been ease dropping on my thoughts. Again.

"Shouldn't Bella be here by now Alice?" he gave a frustrated sighed.

"Edward, you know how my visions work" I rolled my eyes. He still hadn't gotten use to the fact that I couldn't see Bella why she was hanging with wolfs.

"Can you look again please?" he asked anxiously. _God, Bossy much._

_Vision_

_A tiny baby was laying in the back seat of a Chevy, her face was invisible due to the oversized clothes that draped over her body._

_The baby wrapped herself up into the material and went to sleep._

I didn't get it, I was looking for Bella not some 5 month year old baby.

"Alice, your suppose to looking for Bella?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

Than it hit me. That WAS our Bella. How could this be?.

"We have to go!" I rushed out.

Edward looked at me and grabbed his car keys. He must of realise what had happened.

"Where?" he growled.

"Some gas station, try the closest one that's not on the reservation" I answered.

Edward drove faster than he usually did.

Bella's Chevy finally came into view and one of the doors had been left open.

"Oh no" I muttered.

Edward stopped his Volvo, running to Bella's car at inhuman speed before anyone could notice.

I reached Edward and at the same time he pulled out a very tiny baby girl.

My first thought- _SHOPPING!_

**First Chapter- I know its Short but the next chapter shall be longer.**

**I promise you this story will be different to others ones you have read about baby Bella :P**

**REVIEW WHATEVER YOU WANT :D**

**Updating soon!**

**x**

**Jade-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, it really motivates me to write.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't waste any time, as soon as Bella truck came into view I got out leaving Alice sitting in the Volvo.

I started to panic when I saw that one of the side doors was widely open, someone could of taken my Bella, Victoria?

My panic ceased when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. My Bella. She was curled up beneath a bundle her clothes sleeping soundly. If I hadn't of smelt her delicious scent, I would of thought the car was empty.

"Bella" I sighed relieved. It was hard to believe that this tiny baby was my 18 year old Bella. But I learnt that I shouldn't argue with Alice's visions. This was in-fact Bella, my soon-to-be wife.

I gently pulled her from the seat and cradled her. Who could of done this to her? and How?

"Awww, she looks exactly like our Bella" Alice cooed beside me. I could help but smile, Bella was quite an adorable baby, now she was even more fragile.

I suddenly noticed that Bella was trembling even in her layers of clothes she was wrapped in, I quickly shrugged off my jacket and carefully wrapped in around her tiny body.

"Will she remember us Alice, I mean is Bella a 18 year old trapped in a babies body or..." Alice cut me off.

"Edward, I'm not certain, but don't worry Carlisle will be able to fix this" Alice reassured me.

I nodded and brushed Bella's cheek. How was I suppose to kiss her or communicate with her now?, its not that didn't love Bella the same if she was a baby, But it was the 17 year old Bella I fell in love with.

"_The lion fell in love with the Lamb" _I once said to her.

"Ok, I'll call Carlisle an arrange for him or one of the others to pick up Bella's Chevy, than will head home" Alice had obviously planned everything out.

A gurgle came from Bella as she stirred closer to my chest.

"You cannot say that isn't cute Edward, where gunna have so much fun" Alice beamed. Her mind was simply reeling on how many shopping trips we could go on, and the bonus for her was that Bella couldn't defined herself.

" I never said she wasn't cute Alice", I rolled my eyes as she dialled Carlisle's number.

**Carlisle POV**

I was on about my third elk, when my mobile buzzed in my pocket.

I sighed, flipping it opened.

"Carlisle!" Alice trilled.

"Hello Alice, what's that matter?" I asked. Alice never really called me unless it was an emergency.

"Well, there has been an accident?" She started. What did she mean, did it involve Bella?

"What's happened, is someone hurt!" I blurted panicked. My thoughts always jumped to Bella when the words 'someone hurt' came about. Since she was the only who really could be physically hurt in our family.

"We need you or someone to pick Bella's Chevy up at the Forks gas station, Bella's not hurt but something has happened you'll see when you come" Alice explained. Well it was a relief that Bella's was injured.

"Of course Alice, I'll tell the others and I'll be on my way" I nodded, even though she couldn't see.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle was coming soon. What would he say to all of this?

I moved Bella, so her arms was hanging over my shoulders. I was quite surprised that she stayed asleep.

Alice came and patted Bella's head.

"he'll be hear in 1 minute" Alice whispered to me.

And sure enough, Carlisle came running in view.

"Alice!, What's wrong-" he stopped speaking when he noticed the small child I was holding.

"Edward, who is that?" he asked hesitant. He probably wouldn't believe me if I said that this was Bella.

"Carlisle, this is Bella, OUR Bella" Alice emphasised the last two words.

Carlisle had a look of disbelief on his face, than it slowly turned to confusion.

"_How can this be?, this baby even smells like Bella"-Carlisle._

"This is our Bella" I repeated, it probably didn't reach his head the first time.

" Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. I guess he just wanted to double check just in case we accidentally stole the baby.

"Positive" Alice and I both answered.

**Alice POV.**

We got Carlisle to take Bella's Chevy back to the house. He seemed a bit hesitant when using Bella's hunk a junk.

Edward sat in the back seat, rocking Bella slowly.

"Edward, you look so cute with baby, even if its your future wife" I teased. I was excited to the max, I've never chosen outfits for children before, all I wanted to do was take Bella shopping 24/7.

We pulled into the drive way a few minutes later, our family was waiting anxiously outside for our return.

I smiled at them as we parked, they had no idea what was coming.

I** hope this chapter didn't suck- REVIEW WHATEVER YOU WANT! :D**

**Next Chapter – Bella wakes up and the fun begins!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE YOU GUYS!, thanx for all your review's motivates me to write more! :D **

**Tell Me What You Think Of This Chapter!**

**Chapter 3- Edward's POV**

We pulled up in front of the porch, our family (Minus Carlisle who was still driving Bella's Truck) were waiting outside.

"_I wonder where Bella is?"- Esme_

I almost laughed at her thoughts, if only she knew.

Sighing heavily, I positioned Bella so I wouldn't wake her. Was it natural for babies to be in such a deep sleep?, maybe she's passed out after the accident.

I'll have to get Carlisle to examine Bella when he's home.

I climbed out of the Volvo, I hadn't noticed Bella had clung onto and it didn't look like she was letting go any time soon.

"_Everything will be fine Edward"- Alice._

I relaxed slightly at my sister's thoughts, I could always trust her.

I turned around to meet my family, their reactions were just what I was expecting

"_Oh My, Edward who is this?"- Esme._

"_Whoa, a baby to play with, Rose will love this!"- Emmett._

"_She so beautiful, I wonder if Edward will let me hold her?"- Rosalie._

I felt quite bad for Rosalie, everyone knew how badly she wanted her own baby, but being vampire we couldn't physically produce any.

"Hi" I said lamely.

Bella gurgled loudly this time, I actually thought she was awake.

Jasper smiled, so Bella must have been happy I guess.

"She so adorable!" Esme cooed. I knew Esme also had a thing for babies, after all the whole reason she was changed was because her baby had died.

We suddenly heard the loud sound of Bella's Chevy approaching, Carlisle parked as quick as he could and rushed to meet us.

"Nice Ride" Emmett smirked. I too found Carlisle riding in Bella's old truck amusing.

Carlisle sighed, the speed of Bella's Chevy probably blew his patients a bit.

"How's Bella?" Carlisle asked unsure. He was quite amazing at what happened to Bella.

"Um Bella?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow.

"I'm afraid to say this is our Bella" Carlisle explained. I was thankful Carlisle did the talking, I seriously had no words.

"_She does look a lot like Bella"- Rosalie_

My family seemed speechless, I heard them breath Bella scent, they knew it was her.

"_Forgive me Edward, I thought you already told t_hem"- Carlisle.

I nodded, reassuringly

Bella stirred a bit more in my arms and was caught off guard as her big brown eyes popped open.

"Hello Bella" I cooed.

She didn't look at me, but a smile spread across her face and she gurgled again. I had a feeling she wasn't 18 inside as I hoped. Damn.

"Can I?" Carlisle asked holding out his hands.

I nodded reluctantly and gently passed Bella towards Carlisle to look over.

"She seems fine, what I just don't understand how this happened" Carlisle carefully looked over her again than passed her back.

"Can I hold her for a bit" Rosalie asked softly, How could I say no?. Bella seemed to be reaching that way anyway.

Bella relaxed her cheek on Rosalie's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I think she likes you" I smirked.

I let Rose carry Bella inside, I knew now that Bella would be her new obsession.

Bella suddenly started to tap at Rosalie's breast.

"What she doing?" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"I think she wants err...Breast milk" Esme answer. Of course.

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY!..I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YA'LL**

**I'll try and do longer chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Again, Thanks for all you review :D

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

Note: I'm weird.

**Chapter 4 - Rosalie's POV**

Bella pressed her tiny lips onto my breast, humming eagerly.

Slightly embarrassed, I moved Bella so she seated on my lap , although she didn't like that one bit. She squirmed back to where she was touching me.

"Just let her touch you, it probably keep her from screaming" Emmett laughed.

"You hungry Bella?" Emmett cooed, patting her head.

Bella turned to face Emmett and huffed. I hadn't had much experience with babies, but I knew they got a bit grumpy if they weren't fed.

"I'll go get some supplies for Bella" Alice grinned.

Alice left and we all sat there watching Bella, her eyes roamed around the living room, looking at everything she could at one time.

"Does she remember us?" Esme whispered suddenly. I hadn't even thought about that.

We looked at Edward, he shrugged sadly.

I stood Bella up on my knees, my hands on each side of her waist, she seemed to like this.

"remember Bella, Rose?" I pointed at myself, Bella stared at me than put her hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Hey Bella" Esme called.

Bella looked at Esme and waved her arms at her. Well, at least she knew her name.

Esme smiled, looking at me as if to ask permission to hold her.

I nodded, I didn't want to hog her.

Bella held up her arms, as Esme walked over to pick her up.

"Is been so long since I've held a child" she whispers to me.

**Jasper POV**

Time passed and Bella became impatient and started to whimper alot.

Esme gave her to me so I could calm her down, but that's when she really started to cry. But it didn't sound like a regular baby cry it sounded like she was hurt.

"Ssh Bella, Alice will be here soon" I rocked her.

Bella let out a long piercing cry, which made most of us cover out ears. For tiny thing, she could sure make a lot of noise.

I decided on handing Bella to Edward, because I couldn't get her to calm down, I'd never had to deal with emotions running of babies before.

Edward took Bella eagerly and started to bounce her, She continued her crying, thankfully Alice burst in with about 20 bags full of baby stuff.

"Shh, love where going to feed you calm down" Edward kissed her temple. Alice bounced over and drop the bags to the floor.

"Hello, Bella" she beamed.

Bella clung to Edwards shirt, her cries soften.

"Lets feed the human" She dragged all the groceries to the kitchen and searched through the bags, getting out a bottle and the formula.

Bella must of realised what she was doing and started to pull away from Edward.

Filling the bottle with water and a couple scoops of formula, She turned around to us shaking the bottle.

Alice gave the bottle to Edward, who took it hesitantly.

Bella reached for it, Edward gently pushed it into her mouth and she started to suck.

"How much stuff did you get" Emmett motioned to the bags. He probably didn't understand how much more Bella needed now to when she was 18.

"Emmett, She needed baby stuff and that's what I brought" she poked her tougue out.

Bella was smiling up at Edward as she drank, it was adorable.

Once Bella was done, Alice took the bottle away and washed it.

"What do we do with her now?" Edward asked Carlisle. I looked at Bella her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Edward, I think she's tired" I stated.

"Burp her first before you put her down" Carlisle suggested calmly.

"I don't know how to do that?" Edward said embarrassed.

"Here" Esme picked up a half asleep Bella and started trying to burp her. Bella got a bit whiny than burped, although it sounded more like hiccup to me.

Esme handed Bella back.

"Thanks Esme" Edward sighed happily.

Edward POV

Bella rested her warm cheek on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I took her up to my bedroom, placing her in the centre of the bed hopping she would be comfortable.

There was a sudden knock on my door and Alice bounced in.

"You might want to put this on her Edward" she smirked, holding up a diaper.

"You serious?" I raised my eyebrow. I really didn't want to invade Bella's privacy, baby or not.

"Unless you want her to pee in your bed" she laughed. That I did not want.

"Alice, you've seen Bella naked haven't you?" I asked. I figure it would be best for one of the girls to do it.

"Sure" she sighed reluctantly.

_"If I can figure out how to"- Alice._

I chuckled, she had less experience than me.

We looked over at Bella, who was currently asleep on her stomach, knowing that it was impossible to change her from in that position, Alice carefully rolled her on her back.

"Stay asleep, stay asleeppppp" she chanted.

Alice quickly slide the diaper under her bottom, then pulled it up at the front securing the tabs so it wouldn't fall off.

"Done" Alice left the room leaving me with my half naked Bella.

I couldn't help it I still had to watch her sleep, even if I couldn't understand her.

I heard someone else enter the room. Esme.

"How is Bella?" she asked gently.

"She's fine" I half smiled.

"do you mind if I sit?"

"No Esme, go ahead" I motioned to the other side of the bed.

Esme nodded at sat down, playing with Bella's finger.

"We will fix this" She started.

"I hope so"

Tell me what you think?, thanks for all you reviews!

Not sure if this chapter was any good but...yeah review whatever..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry I didn't update soon, been a little busy. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Bella slept silently all through the night, I had to admit I was quite disappointed when I didn't hear her sleep talk.

"_Oh cheer up Edward"- Jasper_

Bella yawned quietly her lips forming a 'o', simply adorable.

"_Edward, its ten thirty Bella needs to be fed"- Esme._

I looked down at Bella she was still half asleep, her eyes fluttering.

"Bella, you hungry?" I cooed loudly, she perked up a bit and her eyes shoot open. _I take that as a yes than._

I gently picked Bella up; her arms automatically snaked around my neck.

Walking down stairs my nostrils were violated with baby formula. It smelt a lot worse than the solid food that Bella usually ate. Not that anyone would say anything to her about it.

"Morning Edward" Esme smiled, I could tell it was forced as she tried not to breath in Bella's food.

"Eh...eh...eh" Bella waved her arms about.

As soon as Bella saw Esme with her bottle she squealed, reaching her tiny arms towards her. Esme's smile couldn't of been any bigger.

"Defiantly hungry than" Esme grinned.

Esme reached for Bella, picking her up above her head than kissed her forehead.

I nodded.

"Is it ok if I feed her?" she asked me. As much as I was looking forward to feeding her, I just couldn't say no to Esme.

"Of course Esme, you made her the bottle" I smiled.

I noticed that I'd never actually seen Esme this cheerful before.

Esme nodded, placing the tip of the bottle between Bella's lips.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I actually expected Alice to steal her off me and take her shopping.

"They only just left to do some shopping with the boys, oh and Carlisle was asked to take a shift at the hospital" she said, tipping the bottle up so Bella could drink it easier.

I glanced at Bella, her arms stretched out behind her head whilst she sucked hungrily on her bottle.

"She really likes you" I said to Esme.

She laughed and shrugged.

"I think she likes most people" she sighed happily.

Bella finished her bottle quite quickly and Esme burped her.

She gave me Bella and we both sat on couch.

"What do you want to watch Bella?" I bounced her on my knee.

She giggled, as I held out the remote.

I turned to Esme.

"What do kids watch anyway?" I asked her.

"Ah" Bella frowned. She obviously didn't like what was currently on the TV.

"Cartoons, I think" she laughed.

I scanned through the channel till I found some sort of Looney tunes cartoon, I couldn't even remember the last time I had actually watched any shows like this.

Bella squealed again and pointed to the TV.

We sat there for about an hour, Bella's cheerful mood never diminished.

"WHERE HOMEEEEEEEEEE!" Alice danced over to the couch.

"Haaaaa" it sounded like Bella was greeting them.

Emmett bounded in and grabbed Bella.

"Don't overwhelm her" Jasper whispered. I looked at Bella, her head was snapping to Alice than me than to Esme than Emmett, she didn't know who go to .

"eh" grabbed onto Emmett's cheeks.

We all laughed.

"We should probably dress Bella" Alice said. I had completely forgotten that the only thing Bella had on was a diaper.

"Go to Alice" Emmett said as he handed her over.

As if on cue, Bella had urinated herself.

"Yuk, Have fun" Emmett laughed.

"Oh I will" Alice rolled her eyes.

_I guess it's worth it if I can choose her outfit- Alice_

I chuckled at her thoughts.

**Alice POV**

She squirmed in my arms excitedly, I wish the other Bella was this excited when it came to playing Bella Barbie.

Then again, the Bella I had in my arms had no idea what we were up to.

I smiled, evilly.

"How was your sleep Bella?" Rosalie cooed.

"gahhh ha" she smiled. What she say?

I admit baby talk is cute, if only I could understand it.

"ah da ehhh" she said pointing at Rosalie.

I gave her to Rosalie and Bella gurgled and took a bit of Rose's hair to play with.

"Wouldn't it be good if we could actually get pregnant" Rosalie muttered.

We entered my room and she squealed, quite loudly might I add.

Rosalie laid Bella on the bed and started to strip her off.

I quickly rummaged through the bags, pulling out a some purple leggings and a hoddie**. (A/N- I actually have no idea what clothes are cute for babies so no judge)**

Rosalie blow a raspberry on her stomach, to distract her so we could change her.

"God, she really likes that" I giggled, taking in Bella's facial expression.

"." I said through my teeth, one of her arms wouldn't allow it self to enter the arm of the hoddie.

Bella giggled.

**Ok, I had to stop it there.**

**Sorry that I didn't update soon, but I promise you guys a update real soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry to keep you waiting, I was band off my laptop for awhile. But I'm BACK!**

**Hope you guys like this Chapter!**

**Chapter 6- Alice POV.**

It took well over 20 minutes to dress Bella. It was mostly our fault, Rose and I had a bit of a freak out when we opened up Bella's diaper. Who knew a tiny baby could make such a disgusting mess.

"Your all fresh and clean, huh Bella?" Rose smiled as she lifted Bella from the bed. I had to admit, I've never seen Rosalie so happy before.

Bella giggled, resting her head under her neck.

I gave Rose a silent 'aww' look as we walked down stairs.

"Ehh..eh" Bella said randomly.

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie asked interested.

Bella smiled at Rose but didn't say anything.

"Looks like it's a secret" I whispered to her. Or she was just a weird baby who likes talking to herself, that wouldn't surprise me.

"She's not weird" I heard as we entered the living room. Edward.

"I never confirmed it" I smirked.

Bella squealed as she saw Edward and squirmed away from Rose.

"Here" she sighed. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she knew Bella liked Edward more than her.

Bella gurgles as she was passed to Edward.

"Hello, love" Edward kissed her chubby cheek.

"Should we feed her some of the food I brought?" I spoke up. Bella hadn't properly eaten anything since last night, Esme and Edward only fed her milk.

Edward nodded and stood up, everyone followed him into kitchen.

"So, Bellllaaaaaa, what do you eat?" Emmett pated her head.

Bella looked at him curiously.

"I'm gunna laugh if she remembers everything when she changes back" he added laughing

This made Bella erupt in to giggles.

Esme shook her head, looking at the many tins of food I brought.

"Oatmeal" Edward suggested.

she nodded and quickly prepared it for Bella.

"It's hot so be careful" Esme warned Edward.

We all sat down and to watch Bella eat. weird I know.

Edward blew on the food than put it to her lips, she looked a little confused.

Bella leaned forward and reached of the bowl instead.

"Ah no Bella" Emmett said sternly. That surprised us a bit.

Edward was still waiting patiently with the food.

"Ah...hmmmm" Bella whined. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Come on Bella, open" Edward coaxed.

Bella let out a loud breath than opened her tiny mouth.

Edward popped into her mouth.

As soon as it was in her mouth, Bella stuck her hand into her mouth all of food went onto her hand.

"Doesn't she like it Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel anything that would say so" he shrugged.

Edward sighed, scooping up some more oatmeal.

Bella opened her mouth again.

"Just keep her hands away from her mouth" Esme said.

As if on cue Bella started to reach for her mouth again.

"No Bella" Edward gently nudged her hand away from her face.

"ahh.." Bella didn't like what Edward was doing but quickly swallowed the food.

Edward repeated this several times till the oatmeal was gone, Bella did the same thing every time. Food in Mouth. Hand goes in. Food comes out. Edward stopped her half the time though.

Bella frowned at Edward.

"Bro, she's not that fond of you anymore" Emmett laughed.

Edward looked heart-broken. God, he was gullible.

"You still love me don't you Bella?" Edward questioned desperately.

Bella cocked her head to the side

"Say no, Bella" Emmett cooed.

"Naaaa...ha" Bella responded. Edward's face was priceless. it actually sounded like a 'no'

"I told you, you love Emmett don't ya" Emmett smirked, reaching out for Bella.

Bella smiled at reached for Emmet also.

It the end we had Bella and Emmett smiling at one depressed looking Edward.

Did Edward seriously think Bella didn't love him.

**Ok, I know this is short...But I've been away of awhile... ****Please review this Chapter, I need feedback. So if you guys have any idea's just review... even if you've read this just comment. **

**LOL I'm not gunna force you XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to narutosonlyfriend, who inspired this chapter (Well the next to chapters cause I didn't write enough)

Also thank you so much for you reviews, they mean a lot to me. (I no you must hear that a lot)

**Chapter 7- Jasper's POV.**

Bella was giggling and playing with my fingers when I was suddenly hit with a giant wave of hunger, I suppressed a growl, looking around at my family as I stopped breathing. I knew I wasn't thirsty, I'd went hunting a couple of days ago with Alice.

I saw Edward tilt his head down slightly. Bingo.

"Edward, go hunt" I stated. Ever since him and Bella got back from Italy, his hunting trips seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. Emmett and Carlisle, even Bella would oreder him to hunt, even though it pained her to be away from him to long. In the end he would be running back to Bella after 2 elks. It was clearly not enough.

"I'm fine, Bella needs me" he reached to forward to grab Bella off Emmett.

"Ehh..." Bella held out her arms.

Emmett stepped back protectively.

"Look at your eyes bro, there nearly back" Emmett passed Bella to Alice.

Edward glared at him.

"Edward, just go hunting, for a day or two please" Esme said concerned. She didn't like it when Edward starved himself, none of us did.

"No one, says no to Esme" I thought. He didn't really have chose anyway, since we were all gaining up on him.

"I'll go with you" Emmett says, leading Edward out.

"Look after her" Edward ordered.

"Say Bye bye to Edward, Bella" Edward turned half smiling , Bella lifted her hand lazily than put it back on Alice's chest. I don't think she truly understood the action.

"I'll miss you Bella" Edward whispered, than left.

**Esme POV**

Edward left reluctantly, Emmett by his side.

I sighed sadly as I thought about what everyone had been through ever since we left our Bella. Cliff diving, Italy the list goes on.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, strangled whimper from the little girl in Alice's arms. Oh Bella.

"Awww,what's wrong, Bella?" Alice shifted her to her hip.

A piercing cry echoed the house, tears started running down her little face.

"Jeez, what did I do ?" Alice cringed as she shifted Bella onto her shoulder to rub her back. It wasn't working the slightest.

Jasper looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't need changing and Edward just fed her before he left.

He grimaced slightly.

"There are a lot of negative emotions running off her" he frowned. What could of made Bella so upset?

Bella grabbed onto Alice's collar, settling to cry against Alice neck.

"Ssh, Bella's your ok" Alice cooed, kissing her temple.

I felt Jasper calming the room, Alice handed Bella over to him for more affect.

He hesitantly took her and started rocking her.

I placed my hands on her head smoothing out her short hair.

"What does she want?" Rosalie's face almost matched Jasper's.

Bella calmed slightly but was still crying.

"Maybe give her some more formula" Jasper suggested. I guess she might be thirsty, but we hadn't given her a bottle that long ago.

I quickly whipped up some formula and gave it to Jasper.

Bella was turned away from it so Jasper positioned her above the bottle.

"Ahhhh...Ah..Ah" Bella cried turning away from the bottle as soon as it touched her lips. I guess hunger was not the problem.

Bella pointed to outside. Oh, maybe she wanted to play outside today.

"You want to play outside" Rosalie cooed.

We followed Jasper outside, Bella squirmed around in his arms.

"can Bella crawl?" Jasper raised his eyebrow.

We shrugged.

Jasper sat Bella on the cement, Bella has stopped crying and started to crawl. It Emmett were here he would have said "look at her go".

We followed her, as she got closer to the forest.

**Hate it? Like it?**

**I Just wanted to give you guys another chapter before I went back to school, don't worry I'll still update. I promise this story will eventually be complete, as look people still read and review it.**

**So review, whatever you want..A BIG thank-you to everyone who have supported this story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Someone mentioned something about 5 months couldn't really walk, so Bella is nearly one ok?**

**Chapter 8- Jaspers POV (bit OOC)**

Bella was quite fast for a newborn, even with her slightly chubby arms. I did consider on picking her back up but she looked very happy where she was. Maybe she just wanted a little explore.

Ah thats right, she's the little observer.

I had a little thing for babies, I hadn't really told Alice about before but I think she caught on.

"Jasper, we should bring her back her clothes will get ruined" Alice pouted. As much as I wanted Bella to be happy, I didn't want her dirty and shuffling about in the forest all afternoon.

"Ok Bella, up we get" I said picking her up. I immediately felt the anger come off her. Why was she so angry?

"uh oh, someone's crank-key" Alice said as took in Bella's facial expression.

"AH!" Bella started pulling at my hair. You'd think I'd stole her withered heights book or something.

I brought her inside under her protest, where Esme was waiting with a warm bottle of milk. That would soften her up a bit.

"Whoa, she does look a little grumpy doesn't she?" Esme looked taken back. But, I could sense a little humour in her voice.

"Bella, you want something to drink?" Esme waved the bottle in her hand.

"Ah..ah" Bella's whimpering was starting up again as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Maybe, she's just tired" Rosalie spoke up. I'd completely forgotten she was here.

I gave her to Esme, who cradled her softly. How could you refused Esme, She was just saturated in love.

Bella on the other hand wasn't giving up so easy, she pushed away from Esme.

"Eh, GAH!" Esme almost dropped her.

"Just shut the doors and let her wonder around on her own for a bit" Alice sighed. Bella wasn't a hard baby to look after, she was just hard when she couldn't get a message across.

I nodded, placing the squirming little girl on the floor.

She immediately headed for the door, but us being vampire's had already shut even locked all the doors just to be sure.

"Poor thing" Esme muttered.

"Eh" Bella pointed to the door than looked at us.

"No Bella" Alice shook her head.

Bella began to feel sadness.

"Oh Bella, don't be sad" I frowned. Most babies I had come in contact with were usually happy.

"why don't we play with some of the toys I brought?" Alice smirked.

Bella frowned.

"Neh" she whispered.

She got up off the ground and started crawling towards window where she could see outside, she placed her little hands on the window than put her head against it looking out.

"Maybe Carlisle, will no what's wrong when he gets home" Esme suggested.

"What time should he get back?" I asked. The sooner he was home the better.

"About 30 minutes" Alice half smiled.

**30 minutes later**

I heard Carlisle car pull in.

"Thank GOD!" Alice muttered. Bella had been staring outside half an hour now, her breath had fogged up the window.

Esme opened the door up for Carlisle

"Thank you" he kissed her on the cheek and placed is black bag on the counter.

"How's Bella?" he looked around till his eyes set to the sad little girl looking out the window.

Carlisle frowned.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

We shrugged, she wouldn't be looking out the window if we knew.

"Bella, sweetie come here" Carlisle smiled in encouragement.

Her hand whipped around to Carlisle

I felt her determination, she was probably gunna try tell Carlisle what she wanted.

Bella took her hands off glass, leaving small smudges.

"mmmeh..." Bella crawled over to him.

Carlisle scooped her up and hugged her.

"what's wrong Bella?" he asked slowly.

Than Bella started babble, words that not even vampire could make out.

She took in our blank expressions and started to cry out again.

"AH!" she pointed to outside.

Carlisle stood up holding Bella on is hip.

"I think she just wants Edward" He stated calmly. Of course!, why didn't we think of that. It hadn't been long since Edward returned, Bella always missed him. Maybe she thought he was leaving again?

I sighed heavily, calming her so she would fall asleep.

**Did this Chapter suck? Should I continue?**

**Yeah, I just back at school and it sucks. I promise to update at least once fortnightly maybe even twice if I don't have much homework.**

**X thanks for all your reviews it really helps we write :D**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I have another story posted. If you have a chance read it if you wish.

Summary- Alice **'sees'** Bella coming to forks and knows she's going to be Edward's mate. Bella is a shy vampire with no sense of smell and has no clue that vampire actually exist**. **Bella doesn't trust anyone due to her terrifying past.

**Hope this chapter's ok : )**

**Chapter 8- Alice POV.**

"Eh...eh" Bella was beginning to wake up, Esme was rocking her gently and rubbing her back. It had only been about 2 hours since Jasper put her to sleep. I was glad he did though, her mood had become a bit easier to handle.

Carlisle was in is study researching more about Bella's condition, he was probably the most curiously about her little predicament. The rest of us just wanted to play with baby Bella while we still could.

Not that we didn't like our clumsy 18 year old Bella.

Esme put Bella on her hip and started making her a bottle. She must have been hungry her last feeding was over 4 hours ago.

Bella looked over at me shyly, I pulled out an evil grin.

"That's what you get for being an cranky baby" I told her. Jasper's powers were very useful when it came to dealing with humans. Not that he used it excessively on Bella.

Bella started jabbering at me, like she was telling me off.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you trying to make her angry?" my husband chuckled.

I shrugged. Babies were so confusing sometimes.

Bella glanced out the window again.

"Waiting for Edward?" I asked rubbing her chubby arm. I was hopping she wouldn't start crying again.

"Ah" she buried her hand against Esme neck, keeping her glances on the window.

"She ok Jazz?" I asked.

He looked up from his civil war book. Will he ever put those books down

"She's ok"he sighed. Ok, but not happy.

Esme had finished making the bottle and was about to sit Bella down with her.

"Could I feed her Esme?" Jasper asked. It was cute he had thing for babies, I was just glad it wasn't an over obsessive thing like Rosalie had. Poor Emmett.

Esme strolled over to Jasper and handed him Bella.

"Hello Bella" he greeted her.

"Eh...eh" Bella whined at him, reaching for the bottle in Esme hands

Jasper laid Bella down on his lap, putting one hand under her head for support. adorable.

"Here" Esme handed the bottle over.

Bella was staring at the bottle expressively.

"Bah" she said excitedly.

Jasper put the tip of the bottle between her lips, Bella tilted her head back and started to suck. Her tiny has grabbed the bottle as she started drinking desperately.

"Someone was a little too hungry" I sighed.

"When is Edward and Emmett coming home" Esme asked me.

"couple hours, 3 tops" I replied. I'd seen Emmett continuously forcing Edward to feed. I felt for him.

I was bored as hell so I walked over to Edward's piano and pressed a key.

I heard Bella's surprised gasp.

"Ah" she waved her little arms at me.

I pressed another key. I had no idea how to play, but probably could get lessons. It did sound quite nice.

Bella was breathing heavy, her arm were stretched towards me.

"You like piano don't ya Bella" I giggled

She gurgled at me when I went to pick her up. She's such a cute baby, if she grew up at our house 18 years ago she would probably liked the art of shopping.

Bella stared at the keys in curiosity. Than she started to bang on the keys. It soundeds terrible.

she let out one of the those retarded giggles.

**Edward POV**

"Can we go back now?" I asked Emmett.

He had been watching me hunt for ages, I was surprised he didn't hunt himself.

He stood up from the boulder he'd been sitting on and surveyed my eyes.

"Ok, but I want to pick Bella up a treat before we go back the house" he smiled.

I sighed, nodded in agreement.

**Edward's coming home- I promise fluff and other stuff.**

**Ok, Please tell me honestly what you think. Should I continue, give up...this story is in your hands so please review!**

**Serious I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I've been at school for ages :/**

**and I love writing for you guy ****^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chapter, Hope you enjoy :D, Sorry I've been reading this story about Bella having spilt personality its really interesting!

**Chapter 10- Alice POV.**

I rolled my eyes, Emmett decided to take a de-tore to Port Angeles. Edward reluctantly followed him, even with the desire to have Bella back in his arms.

I glanced at Bella. She had this ever growing look of impatience on her adorable little face. I'd sat her on the floor a few minutes ago and gave her a few toys to play with. They had yet to be touched, her attention wasn't really focused anything for what I could tell.

Bella stared back at me, her big chocolate eyes boring in my own.

"You wanna play Bella?" I grinned, picking up a toy and shaked it at her. She was so cute.

She frowned at me.

I violently gagged.

A sudden vile smell wafted around the room, I stopped breathing.

It took me a few seconds to realised it was Bella. Why do humans have to do that?

"I'll take care of it Alice" Esme strolled into the room. Thank you!

"Thanks Esme" I sighed.

Bella's arms reaches out to my mother as she approached.

"The boys are making a de-tore" I told her. I guess Emmett wanted to get Bella something special, I didn't know yet.

She nodded slightly and took Bella upstairs

**Edward POV.**

I followed Emmett, we ran east to port Angeles.

"What are we getting?" I sighed frustrated. I longed to be with my little Bella, I wanted to hold her...and I wanted to find a damn cure!.

Not that baby Bella was cute. I need to be able to talk to her and kiss her.

"Calm down Eddie, you'll be back before you no it" he smirked.

I guess Bella couldn't argue if we brought her toys or anything. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

I smiled back at Emmett.

"_Mood swing"- [Emmett]_

I ignored is stupid comment and ran a head of him.

"_hmm do they have baby treats?, who knows" [Emmett]_

I rolled my eyes this was going to be a longer trip that I thought.

**Esme POV**

Bella did smell a little funky, but she couldn't help it..heck! She didn't even no who we were. Poor Edward, I wondered how he's coping with this. Whoever did this to Bella, they must of done it for a reason, right?

It seemed that Bella kind of remembered Edward in a way, but wasn't really familiar with the rest of the family.

I was glad she liked me though, but she was always to trusting towards people anyway.

I placed Bella's squirming form on that recently brought change table.

She gurgled loudly at me.

"Your bit dirty, aren't you sweetie?" I smiled reassuringly to her.

I placed a bottle of nappy rash cream **(Just in case it was needed) **in her hand to distract her from what I was doing.

I held my breath and started

"Ah" she flicked her legs. I was so glad that she only urinated herself, otherwise it might have gotten messy.

I was done in about 5 minutes, Bella seemed happy now that she was clean.

She smiled at me in thanks.

"Don't mention it" I said, gently tapped her nose.

She giggled.

I pulled her pants back on and headed back down stairs with Bella.

"Alice-she cut me off

"about 7 minutes" she answered smiling. Of course.

Bella squirmed, indicating that she wanted to be put down. I did so

Alice put her book down, as I sat beside her.

"Hey Bella, come to you favourite sister" Alice trilled.

Bella rocked forward and yawned at her.

"How can she still be tired?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I don't think she wants to sleep, she's to happy" Jasper mused.

Bella crawled over to me and leaning against my legs. It obviously wasn't comfortable.

I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Waiting for Edward are we?" Jasper trickled her stomach.

Bella's body ached and erupted into goofy giggles.

"Wait till Bella turns back, Edward will have fun knowing she's ticklish!" Alice laughed.

**Edward POV**

Once we finally gotten what we needed. Emmett getting ridiculous things for Bella. I wasn't surprised, but I won't allow it if it harmed her.

"_I'm glad Alice and Esme are having fun with Bella" [Jasper]_

We had already made it to the house, I glanced at Bella from the window. She was smiling.

I could smell that Bella had recently been changed, thank you Esme. I knew she would be the one to most likely take care of that chore. Not that she minded taking care of my Bella.

I opened the front door, Emmett followed.

"Hey, All!" Emmett boomed.

Bella visibly jumped and turn towards us.

"Wait for it" Alice grinned staring at my mate.

Bella squealed, very loudly I bit the forest animals would her heard.

"Hello, to you to Bella" I chuckled. I guess she really did miss me.

Bella struggled off Esme.

"Esme careful" I said firmly.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"she can crawl, Edward" Jasper spoke proudly.

Esme placed Bella on the floor, as soon as Esme let her go she quickly went straight to me.

"Heh..eh" She mumbled.

I picked her up, smelling her almost full head of hair.

"She missed you" Esme smiled. I could hint a little sadness though.

Bella waved her arms and pressed her lips just under my eye.

"Eww, baby spit" Emmett laughed.

**I stopped it there, I hope you can forgive me for not updating so soon!**

**Please Review, also what do you want Edward and Emmett to give Bella?...soo yeah review please, I'm sorry for my slow updating...To people who a reading my other story I shall update when I can...I 'm kinda struggling updating both stories..this one is my first priority**


	11. Chapter 11

**carmeleissle5cullen has taken over this story **'Our Bella My mate' - Also writer of Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen

**gemma loves Edward is taking over** 'My Baby Bella' - Also writer of Blood Poisoning : she has informed me that she won't continue this story for another week or so though.


End file.
